Memories across the Void
by Its-Rizzles-Bitch
Summary: The Doctor remembers Rose


"Doctor? Doctor?" Martha's voice trailed down the halls. The Doctor knew he should go find her but he couldn't bring himself to. He knew she would never find him, the TARDIS was the biggest ship in the universe, and this was the most well hidden room she had.

The Doctor raised a hand and placed it on the dark mahogany door. He slowly slid his hand up the door and traced the Gallifreyan letters, feeling the familiar grooves underneath his fingertips. He closed his eyes, placing his head against the cool door with a sigh. "Rose…" The quiet words let his mouth, followed by another sigh and an "Oh Rose." The Doctor placed his hand on the golden handle and slowly opened the door.

He opened his eyes, and, holding his breath, he stepped into the dark room. Turning on the light switch he flinched. The Doctor breathed in deeply, inhaling the familiar smell of vanilla and apple, looking around at the cream and gold walls.

The Doctor made his way over to the big bed and sat down on it. With shaking hands, he leant over and picked up one of the holo photos Rose had on her bedside table. He held it flat in his hand examining the 3D picture, it was one that the TARDIS must have taken and stored in her memory banks for Rose.

It was just after the dreadful day on Krop Tor, around the black hole. Rose and he were standing at the Console after dropping Ida back off. They were the Stuff of Legends; Hope and Glory Mutt and Jeff, Shiver and Shake, The Bad Wolf and The Lonely God, the Stuff of Legends.

Both he and Rose were looking up smiling. Rose had her tongue between her teeth and her eyes were shining with a light and a burning passion, one that had helped her save so many lives. The Doctor smiled at the light in her eyes, even his were brighter than they have been in a long time, looking playful and happier. Even the Tardis looked happier with her lights brighter and sharper.

'The valiant child who would die in battle, that's what the Devil said, and even though they were happy he could tell they were both troubled about the future; however, they were both hiding their worry from the other, he had said it lied but really he was just lying to himself.

The Doctor reached up to touch his cheek finding it damp with tears so he placed the photo back down and picked up another one this one of happier times. In this one he had one arm wrapped around Rose and the other around Sarah Jane, Rose was curled into the Doctor's shoulder and Sarah had her arm wrapped around the Doctors waist.

Mickey had taken this, Rose had insisted that they had a photo before Sarah Jane left and so she pulled them into a hug laughing as they posed for a photo. The Doctor could still remember her light laugh in his ear as he pulled her in. The Doctor's arms reflectively tightened wanting to wrap his arms around her. The TARDIS lights dimmed, as almost to give the Doctor privacy.

A tear slide out of his eye and then another, suddenly he was crying, sobbing, saying one word over and over again, "Rose." Grabbing the jacket that was beside the bed from their last adventure and holding it close to him.

The Doctor was so lost in tears that he didn't notice the door open and somebody walk quietly into the room. It wasn't until he felt a soft hand on his back that he noticed that somebody else had joined him. "Martha, what are you doing in here? This isn't your room, you have no right to be in here, why did you let her in?" He hissed half at his companion half at his sentient ship. "Doctor, the Tardis brought me here, and I heard you crying." At that the Doctor harshly wiped away the tears in embarrassment, trying to stand up but Martha was quicker and pulled him down "Rose?" Martha asked and the Doctor nodded slightly.

Martha pulled him into a hug while reaching behind her to grab the photo book she spied earlier from behind her, sliding it onto her lap and keeping the Doctor close beside her with her other arm. "Tell me about her, tell me your adventures." To Martha's surprise he sat up taller and and nodded "Thank you Martha."

"For?" Martha asked confused,

"For looking after me even though I am not the best person to you."

"But I wouldn't swap you for the universe Doctor." The Doctor smiled another tear falling down his face and he feared it wouldn't be the last as he opened up the book in front of him, "This was the first time she was in the Tardis." the Doctor began.


End file.
